Aphrodisiac: Next Shot
by Swordstalker0
Summary: Zelda's birthday has come around again after the battle with Ganondorf. Link visits and Zelda gets her "present". One-shot. ZeLink. CAUTION: NOT FOR KIDDIES!


Aphrodisiac: Next Shot

The moon shone full and bright on the midsummer's night, casting a pale, cold light down through the warm dusk. A gentle breeze swayed wavy grass of the courtyard, only to break against the hard stone of the castle walls, but still managing to leak it's presence through the open window of the master bedchambers. Continuing past the eloquently decorated curtains of the room, the airy breeze kissed the skin of Hyrule's princess and her visitor. The visitor just so happened to be none other than the Hero of Time himself, dressed, as usual, in his deep green tunic. His arsenal of weaponry did not adorn him tonight, for it was a special night for the princess. Zelda, dressed in a simple, yet revealingly short dress, sat on the edge while Link was seated in a chair beside her, watching the night pass by with her. Link quickly rose from his seat, quickly making way towards a door. Zelda, confused at the action questioned him.

"Oh, sorry, Princess. I must use the restroom. Please excuse me." Link explained.

"Alright, but don't take too long." Zelda replied. Link nodded before exiting through the door. Zelda also rose, making way to her dresser. She quietly opened the top-left drawer and removing a small vial. The liquid contained within was clear and taste-less. She smiled mischievously as she approached two wine glasses. Zelda glanced at the restroom door, making sure it remained sealed before pouring half of the vial's contents into one glass and the other half into the second glass. After replacing the vial in the drawer, she filled the wine glasses the rest of the way full with red wine. As she turned around, wine glasses in hand. She noticed that Link was now approaching her from the door, a grin on his face.

"Red wine, Zelda? Are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked humorously. Zelda merely smiled.

"Maybe I am, my Hero. After all, it is my birthday."

"And what a wonderful day it is, having such a title." Link replied, grinning more. Zelda handed Link one glass, unaware of what was to happen.

**"Hehehe! This is going to be great! Just thinking about it… Now I'm shuddering! Hurry and down it! Hurry! NOW! Please!"** Zelda thought. Tonight was her birthday, and this was going to be his present. Oh, what a present!

Link took a small draw from the glass's edge, totally unaware of the devious plan for tonight. Zelda, eager to get the plan going, took a drink as well, but was careful to not let the eagerness show. Link, already showing the effects by his flushed cheeks, started to stumble slightly as he made his way to the bed. Zelda, also feeling the effects, pursued him. Clumsily falling onto the bed, Link eyed Zelda as she approached him, sexily walking to the bed.

"I've gotta funny feeling that this was you're doing." Link slurred slightly. Zelda giggled as she straddled him, gulping down the rest of her wine as Link did. He just couldn't hold down his alcohol. Zelda began to press he body against his. She licked the shell of his ear, earning a small moan in the process. Smiling to herself, she began to lick and nibble down his neck to his collarbone, which she gently bit. The aphrodisiac from Link's wine began to take effect as he flipped them over onto the bed fully, smashing his lips onto hers. His tongue quickly revealed itself, teasing her lips with quick licks before invading her mouth, ferociously indulging in her taste. _This_ is the side of Link she's never seen. He keeps his lust and wants bottled up with all of his other negative emotions. Now, those two are released, and they're all she wanted them to be and more. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to get closer. Link lowered from her mouth to her jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses down to her cloth-covered breast. He rose and quickly discarded himself of _all_ of his clothing before removing Zelda's dress; lust filling every move and touch. She lie in front of the love and lust-filled hero in her underwear, completely at the mercy of his ministrations. He grinned deviously at her near-nude body.

**"Hehehe. Time for payback for the Waterfall Incident."** Link thought, climbing on top of her to tease her nipples. He removed her bra and took the right one into his mouth, sucking, licking, and biting it as he kneaded the other one with his left hand. Zelda moaned as his merciless acts of lewdness increased, becoming more mind numbing and pleasurable. Ecstasy filled her mind as her first climax approached hastily. Link switched the ministrations of his mouth from right to left, repeating the process as his right hand rubbed, twisted, and plucked the sensitive, hardened bud. Convulsions overtook her as she climaxed, panting as heavily as possible from pleasure and fulfillment, yet she secretly craved more.

"Zelda," Link growled huskily. "Did you cum by yourself from having your nipples teased? How selfish. Now, I have to punish you." Link motioned lower, sliding the soaking panties from her creamy, ivory skin. He began to gently rub her opening, yet not entering, which earned loud, moaning protests from the princess.

"Link…please…d-don't tease…me…like that…ah!" Zelda moaned out as Link continued to rub. He complied and inserted a finger into her, making her writhe under his touch as he rubbed the inside of her. Soon, he inserted a second finger, and pumped in and out of her repetitively, making her moan and, occasionally, scream in ecstasy and lust, causing her to grip him towards her more. As he slipped his fingers out of her, she whimpered at the loss of contact. Link soon made up for it by using his tongue to invade her. Her moans grew in intensity as a second climax approached. As he was doing such, she gripped his hair with both hands and engulfed his head with her legs, pushing him closer to her as her climax ebbed. Link licked all of the bittersweet juices that came with her pleasurable moans. When he felt she was ready, he rose and claimed her lips as he thrust into her. She moaned into his mouth as he continued to thrust until a rhythm was established. As it was set, her third wave followed. Their love making continued on, each of his thrusts being met with equal enthusiasm. Zelda's fourth came after a long while, but the fifth came early due to Link beginning to tease her clitoris. He felt his limit coming, so his pace increased to a level beyond Zelda, causing her to dig her nails into his back and moan aloud for all to hear. Zelda's sixth and final climax brought about Link's own climax, which he relinquished with a loud moan of his lover's name.

Link lie below Zelda now as she rested atop, himself still within her. Zelda had lost consciousness as he filled her. Link, who was also at the brink of oblivion, calmly whispered to the night.

"Alright, not the gift I had in mind, but it worked. She's smiling. But I need to keep her away from the clinic. Who knows how much Gerudo Aphrodisiac she can get a hold of." Link soon joined the princess in slumber, awaiting the coming day together.


End file.
